


Family Matters

by wereleopard58



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anti-Scott, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Crossovers, anti-Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Scott betrays Derek, Stiles has a mentor in Stephen Strange. The Shadowhunters find out something new about their history in Idris. Chris and Allison help Stiles and Derek finds out he’s not as alone as he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Matters

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences (at the moment, it could change)

Show: Teen Wolf/Shadowhunters/Dr Strange

Pairing: Stiles/Derek, Alec/Magnus, possibly Chris Argent/Noah Stilinski, Slash

Warning: Anti-Scott, all of Teen Wolf, Shadowhunters and Dr Strange, the timelines won't be followed in order.

Summary: Scott betrays Derek, Stiles has a mentor in Stephen Strange. The Shadowhunters find out something new about their history in Idris. Chris and Allison help Stiles and Derek finds out he's not as alone as he thought.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Teen Wolf/Shadowhunters/Dr Strange, I am not making any money, and I am just doing it for fun.

A/N This is my first time writing in the Shadowhunters and Dr Strange fandoms. It's an AU.

XXXXX

Lydia pulled Scott into a kiss; he wrapped his arms around her and deepened it. Just as quickly as it started, it finished as he pulled away and stared at her in horror. She just pulled out a mirror from her bag and fixed her lipstick.

"I'll take you home." He muttered his mind on the fact that he'd kissed Lydia just because Allison had shouted at him it was over. She didn't mean that Scott was sure. There was so much on his plate all he wanted was to be normal. He had to share leadership with Derek, everything was his fault, and it was his uncle that bit him. Now, Deaton had told him that the alpha pack was coming this way. All this had got to him, and that was when he had the argument with Allison.

Suddenly Lydia screamed, Scott looked up he had swerved off the road, even with his werewolf reflexes it never stopped them from hitting a tree, there had been too many to avoid.

XXXXX

Izzy dropped down next to her brother and laid her head on his shoulder. "You don't seem happy now that you are in just charge." She paused. "Well, more grumpy than usual."

He smiled at her briefly. "What does happiness have to do with anything, I'm doing my duty."

"You sound so much like her." She spat out. "Isn't there anything you want for yourself?"

Alec looked over at Jace longingly who was laughing with Clary. "No, there isn't."

He then looked down at the floor; it hurt to watch them together.

"I'm sorry; I wish I could find someone for you. We need to get away from here."

"Where would we go and do you think that you're the best choice to find someone for me?"

"Hey asshole, I have great taste and anywhere is better than here."

Alec can't help but laugh at her.

Just then a figure walked in front of them. The siblings looked up and into the face of Magnus Bane.

"You look so much more handsome when you're happy Alec."

Izzy glanced at her brother and noticed the light blush that now covered his face. "Say thank you." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Thank you." He mumbled automatically.

"I will see you soon, very soon." Magnus eyed him once more and walked away.

As soon as he was far enough way she had to say something. "He likes you." Her brother's confused look was so cute. "He likes, likes you."

"Oh." His face became redder, but a small smile appeared.

XXXXX

Jace frowned at the interaction between the three if only he could hear what was being said.

"Jace?" Clary reached out and took hold of his hand, her eyes flashed with pain as he automatically pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug. "I, uh, I'm worried about Alec, I need to warn him to stay away from Magnus."

"Why, I think Magnus likes him."

"He's just going to hurt him, don't you understand." He walked away with determination, but as he looked, Izzy and Alec, were no longer there. He changed direction, his feet echoing on the ground as he stomped over to Magnus.

XXXXX

"Stay away from Alec. I won't have you hurting him."

"Is that why you want me to stay away? The truth is that you want darling Alec to stay in your shadow. You know how he feels about you and that is something you use to your advantage. You like the being the centre of attention, the one everyone admires. Are you truly that selfish that it's okay for you to find someone, but won't allow him to do the same?" Magnus asked.

"He can find someone, just not you. You'll use him and then throw him away."

"I never throw away anything beautiful, and he is by far one of the most beautiful people I have seen in a long time. Why don't you let him make his own choices?" With that the warlock turned and walked away, he still had things to do here otherwise he would've just left. "Spoilt brat," Magnus muttered.

"He is right you know," Clary whispered as she joined him.

"You don't know that." Jace once again turned away from her; he needed to find his wayward parabatai.

XXXXX

"There you are I've been looking everywhere." A female voice called out.

"What's she doing here?" Izzy threw a horrified look at her brother.

"Hello mother, why are you here?"

"Can't a mother check up on her children?" Maryse asked.

"No," Izzy replied.

"Where is Jace?"

"With Clary." Once again Alec felt he was in second place, Jace was perfect, and he wasn't. His mother had always made that clear.

"Oh her." Maryse looked at her daughter. "I wish you would dress…differently."

Alec took hold of Izzy's hand; there was no point in arguing with her. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

XXXXX

Stiles smiled as he moved his hand in specific movements and the portal began to grow. "This is so cool."

"You are doing well." Stephen smiled at the young man. It had been a pure accident that they met. He went to stop a werewolf disagreement, it was on his doorstep and in the middle of it, and he found something special. A cross between a sorcerer and warlock, also known as a spark, something extraordinary and rare.

"Do you know any warlocks? I want to learn that side of things too." It was still hard for him to believe that the 'Sorcerer Supreme' was teaching him. The only person that knew was his dad, who he missed so much and everyone else just thought he was staying with a family friend for the holidays. The weird thing was there was one other person he kept thinking about, and that was sourwolf, Derek Hale.

"We don't really mix, but I will see what I can do. Now let's try something different." His pupil picked things up a lot quicker than he did due to his very open mind. Having a werewolf as a best friend would do that.

XXXXX

Scott sat on a bench outside the Sheriff's office and waited for his mom. They were both angry at him for almost writing off Stiles' jeep, his best friend would understand. The thing that upset him the most was Allison, he called her, but she hadn't answered and still hadn't called him back. It had to be her family keeping them apart, they were meant to be together.

"Hello, Scott." Gerard sat down beside him.

"Hi Mr Argent, how's Allison?"

"She's fine; there are things we need to discuss."

"What things?"

"You want to be the alpha of Beacon Hills and Allison right?"

"Yes." He replied slowly.

"I have a plan to help you get both and to defeat the alpha pack."

"How?" Scott leaned closer whatever it was he would do it.

"Give us Derek Hale." Gerard smiled.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I have completely messed around with the timeline, not that TW was consistent with it, but for this story ignore it completely.

XXXXX

"What do you want with Derek?" Scott couldn't see why Gerard wanted anything to do with the Hale's.

"We want to' talk' to him," Gerard replied. "Once we discuss things with him, and we get him to leave life in Beacon Hills would then more run smoothly. Once things are sorted, I would be happy for Allison to start to date again her safety is the important thing to me. I love my granddaughter."

"You aren't going to kill him I may not like him, but killing should never be an option."

"Of course I'm not going to. I'm an Argent, and we have a 'code' to follow." He always found it funny that Scott didn't care if someone else killed as long as it wasn't him. This…virtuous image he had seemed to be very important to him.

"Well, okay if it'll help… Beacon Hills." All Scott could think about was that he and Allison would be together.

XXXXX

Allison and Chris walked past the library door when they heard Gerard's voice and the name Derek Hale. They looked at each other and waited.

"Scott has agreed to help lure Hall into a trap... You just know how to talk to him, all he wanted was Allison. I'm going to email you the whole plan including where we're going to kill the monster." He paused. "I'm sending it now. If there are any problems, contact me straight away."

As soon as the conversation had seemed to end father and daughter moved away and left the house as quietly as they could. They needed to talk and figure out what were they going to do?

As soon as they were outside, they leaned against the car.

"What are we going to do dad?"

"We're going to have to stop this, and that means going against Scott, even though he's not a major player?" Chris needed to make sure she understood it would drive a bigger wedge between her and her first love.

"Scott and l are over. Lydia enjoyed telling me that they had been kissing before the accident. I have no doubt she started it, and it was 'for my own good'. Well, that is the reason she gave. I wonder how Stiles is, it was his jeep that was damaged, and he has feelings for Lydia..." Her voice faded off, and she turned to look at him excitement. "Stiles, he's in New York. He's crazy smart and a good guy."

"He could be of some help, but we need to talk to Derek first. It's his life that is in danger, and he's been through too much as it is."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's see what he says first." She sighed and then shook her head.

"What is it?"

"I was going to say, I can't believe Scott would do this, that he was to nice. He isn't though. All he cares about is he getting what he wants. It doesn't matter who gets hurt. In his mind, if he didn't physically lay a hand on someone, it meant he didn't do anything wrong. He believes that he's in the right, something special. How many times has he let Stiles down, I thought it was jealousy at first. I now look back, and all those ignored calls or the ones he hung up on."

"Allison." Chris pulled his daughter in his arms.

"I love Scott, but I've noticed things about him." She sighed, "With everything that has happened, with you leaving mom and finding out what Aunt Kate did to the Hale's. I've grown and changed, but he hasn't, not since I've known him. He complains about being a werewolf but uses it to get attention. I have no idea what's going to happen."

"You never know he might grow up. It's going to be heady for someone to suddenly become popular and to have such an amazing girlfriend."

"Dad." She blushed as a smile appeared on her face, and she leaned into him.

"I'm proud of you Allison."

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXX

"I can't believe Scott took my jeep and nearly destroys it. It's one of the only things I have left from my mom. It also meant my dad was stuck there instead of coming to New York. I've always had a thing for Lydia, but this..." Stiles laughed. "I'm, tired and she's never going to notice me. There is only one type of guy for her. She never showed any interest in Scott until he was popular."

"I'm sorry stiles," Allison whispered. She had known that the vehicle meant a lot to him, but didn't realise until now there was a connection to his mother.

"It's, well you know…we need to sort out this, Derek's agreed and willing to be bait."

"We need to stop it as soon as we can," Chris added as they huddled around the cell.

"I discussed it with our mighty alpha, and we agree we don't want anything to happen here in Beacon Hills. There are too many unexplained things that happen here. I'm here in New York, and I have a contact, a very powerful one."

"'Who's that?" Allison asked she now knew more had changed. When Stiles called Derek their alpha, she agreed. Her Aunt had managed to escape; Peter had been killed but didn't stay dead for long. Lydia had changed after that moment, it was all about her, and it didn't matter who got in her way. If she wanted something, then she would have it.

"I'd rather not say at the moment, but he is willing to aid us when we need it."

"Let's start to plan, l do have a problem. I know Gerard will torture Derek before they get to New York." Chris explained.

Stiles sighed "I thought the same thing. Gerard is a psycho...oh sorry."

"You don't need to apologise when you're right." How could her grandfather not see werewolves as people, it was disgusting how he viewed them.

"Derek is willing to deal with whatever happens to him. I tried to talk him out of it, but Derek's guilt is so big and deep and is determined about this, I tried to change his mind."

"Okay, let's start coming up with ideas." Chris wanted to make sure this worked, if not Derek would be dead.

XXXXX

Chris and Allison played along with Gerard. Scott tried to see back with her, but she refused to have anything to do with him or Lydia. When they went back to school, she would have Stiles with her.

XXXXX

Derek lay curled up in the back of a van. His hands in cuffs laced with wolfsbane and a shock collar around his neck with a power lead coming from it. His wounds from the attack had healed, and it wouldn't be long before their plan would start. He couldn't believe that Chris and Allison were going to help. He wasn't so surprised about Stiles; there was no way they would be able to keep him out. It was the kind of person who he was. He definitely took after his father... from his first meeting to now his feelings towards Stiles had changed and being trapped here, it gave a lot of time to think, and all of those thoughts were on one person.

XXXXX

Allison froze as she watched Stiles blast Gerard with magic, when had he been able to do that?

XXXXX

"What is going on here?" A male voice called out.

Everyone turned this newcomer and before anyone could say anything a portal opened and Stiles smiled at who walked out. Stephen moved his hands and lights appeared in a circle in front of him. He pushed his hands forward, and the rest as Gerard's crew were forced back and hit walls heavily which knocked them out instantly.

"Who are you?" The man called out again.

"I'm Dr Stephen Strange."

"Wait, the 'Sorcerer Supreme" Chris looked over at tiles who smiled smugly.

"Yes, I am."

"My name is Alec Lightwood. We heard there was a disturbance. Who are you all?" He glanced over at Luke who stood in the doorway of a local Chinese restaurant; he'd been the one to notify them.

Izzy moved to stand by her brother and glared as no one yet had spoken. "You heard him."

A chuckle came from around a corner as Peter Hale walked around it and towards them. Derek groaned his uncle being here meant only one thing, trouble.

"Lightwood, Shadowhunters. You wouldn't know someone called Maryse would you?" As Peter spoke a door shape appeared and out walked a man. One that definitely stood out.

"I'd thought I'd join the party?"

"What are you doing here Magnus?" Alec asked.

"Why to see you of course darling." His smile grew at the slight blush appeared on the other man's face.

"As much as I'd love to see this carry on, how do you know our mother?" Izzy indicated her and her brother.

"Your mother, how delightful I have more nieces and nephews" Peter smirked.

Magnus turned suddenly. "You're related to Robert Hale."

"Yes, he was my brother."

"What is going on?" Alec wanted answers and wanted them now.

"Robert's wife Talia, she was Maryse's sister," Magnus whispered.

TBC


End file.
